Konna ni Chikaku de
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Sora est éperdument amoureux de Riku, et celui-ci ne semble pas le remarquer. Song-fic. SoRiku. Léger Shonen-ai.


YA-HA ! Voici une song-fic spécial Kingdom Hearts sur un couple populaire, mais pas assez ! J'ai nommé… le SORIKU ! C'est entre Riku et Sora ^^ et oui, j'adore ce couple ils sont trop beaux ensembles ! C'est mon premier one-shot que je fais, et c'est ma première Song-fic j'espère avoir des reviews quand même. Bonne lecture !

**Auteur :** Kino-Yaoiste

**Titre :** Konna ni chikaku de (si près…)

**Résumé :** Sora est éperdument amoureux de Riku, et celui-ci ne semble pas le remarquer. Song-fic. SoRiku. Léger Shonen-ai.

**Disclamer :** les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas T_T heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Il fallait bien que je fasse une Song-Fic sur Kingdom Hearts, nan ?

**Note 2 :** ce sont les paroles traduites de la musique de fin de « Nodame Cantabile ». C'est un très beau manga, je vous le conseille. Il est aussi en Drama.

* * *

_One-shot :_ Konna Ni chikaku de…

_L'amour est si triste,_

_Je m'en suis rendu compte le soir où tu étais à mes cotés._

_Parce que plus que quiconque_

_Je sais tout à ton sujet._

Encore une fois, je repense à toi, la personne que j'aime le plus. Depuis quand je t'aime ? Je ne serais le dire. Je l'ai compris lorsqu'on était seul chez toi. On a dormi dans le même lit. Celui gonflable s'était percé le soir même. Mon cœur s'est emballé dès que tu as passé ton bras autour de moi. Tu dormais depuis un moment. J'avais peur que tu te réveille tant mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Au final, je n'avais pas pu dormir de la nuit. Dès que tu posais ton regard sur moi, je rougissais instantanément.

_Même ta gentillesse naturelle_

_Resserre mon cœur._

Lorsque je prenais des teintes rouges, tu t'inquiétais toujours pour moi. Et pour nos amis aussi. Tu prenais toujours soin d'eux. Je n'ai jamais été très perspicace, mais toi, tu voyais tout au premier regard. Tu restais toujours calme quand il y avait un problème alors que je perdais mon sang froid en mois de deux secondes. Comment faisais-tu ? Peu importe la chose, tu es et restes le meilleur.

_Je te regarde de si près._

_Mais pourquoi sommes-nous juste amis ?_

_Mes sentiments auront beau être forts_

_Je n'arrive pas à te les transmettre_

_tu ne comprends pas_

_Je t'aime tellement !_

La pause de midi vient de commencer et tu dors déjà. Au lycée, tu as l'air insouciant. Il y a un an d'écart entre nous, alors tu restes avec les gens de ton niveau. Je les connais. Et comme nous sommes meilleurs amis, je peux venir avec toi, sans que tu voies mes arrières pensées. Chaque jour, dès que je peux, je vais très près de toi. Quand on mange, je vais tout près de toi. Je voudrais que tu me regardes comme je te regarde. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais j'en veux plus. Je fais tout mon possible pour que tu me regardes, mais rien. Comme moi, il t'arrive de ne pas comprendre.

''_Tu ne te sens pas bien'' ?_

_Quand tu m'as dit ça,_

_J'ai bailli pour cacher mes larmes._

''_Je manque de sommeil peut-être''_

_voilà mon excuse._

Comme la plupart des week-ends, je vais dormir chez toi. On va chez moi pour les vacances. Mon cœur s'emballe quand tu souris ou rigoles. Cette fois-ci, tu as prévu un autre lit gonflable. C'était très égoïste de ma part, mais je t'ai menti en disant que c'était troué, pour dormir près de toi. Le matin quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, tu me regardais. Depuis quand ? Je ne sais pas. Je me suis appuyé sur ton lit avec un sourire. Tu as ébouriffé mes cheveux et un rire a franchi tes lèvres. Tu m'as avoué aller mal depuis peu, tout en te mettant sur le ventre. Je me suis senti mal à mon tour. J'avais l'impression que c'était de ma faute. J'ai commencé à pleurer. Je m'en suis rendu compte et j'ai baillé. J'ai prétexté manquer de sommeil. Tu as posé ta main sur ma joue en souriant. J'ai rougi et je me suis appuyé sur ta main.

_J'accumule encore et encore les mensonges_

_Faits à l'être le plus cher pour_

_voilà ce que je suis maintenant._

Même si nous sommes amis, non, meilleur ami, il y a des choses sur lesquels il faut que je te mente. Tu me demandes s'il y a quelqu'un que j'aime et je te réponds toujours que non. Je sais que tu vas chercher à connaitre la personne pour rigoler de moi. Tu veux que la personne avec qui tu sois ne te mente jamais. Tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que j'avais cette qualité. Mais si tu savais vraiment, tu ne dirais pas ça.

_Chaque jour, mon cœur souffre_

_Je passe encore et encore des nuits sans sommeil._

_Ce serait vraiment bien si je pouvais retourner_

_Au jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés._

_Je t'aime tellement !_

Je te vois toujours près d'une fille. Ou plutôt, des filles sont toujours proches de toi. Pourquoi ne les repousses-tu pas ? J'ai mal en les voyant faire. Tu es tellement séduisant. Mes nuits sont hantées par ton image. Je m'en veux le matin quand tu me réprimandes d'avoir des cernes et de ne pas dormir la nuit. Mais je suis heureux que tu prennes soin de moi. Quand tu fais ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir de notre rencontre. Je m'étais perdu en forêt depuis un moment. Tu étais arrivé à temps. J'avais commencé à dévaler une pente et tu m'avais rattrapé. J'avais eu si peur ce jour-là que je t'avais sauté dans les bras. J'avais pleuré comme jamais auparavant. Tu m'avais serré contre toi et m'avais murmuré que tout irait car tu étais là, à présent. Je voudrais que tu le refasses juste une fois.

_Si je t'avouais que je t'aime_

_Alors je ne pourrais surement plus sourire._

_Mais je ne peux plus supporter de continuer_

_A rester ami avec toi en te faisant de faux sourire._

C'est trop. J'ai envie de te le dire. Je serais fixé une bonne fois pour toute. Mais j'ai peur de te perdre. Si tu me rejetais, la vie perdrait un sens à mes yeux. Tout simplement car tu es ma vie. Je préfère continuer de garder ton amitié, même si j'en souffre. C'est une chose de valeur inestimable, à mes yeux. Mais sourire avec toi pour te rassurer me pèse.

_En vérité, je t'ai toujours aimé_

_Et je continuerais toujours de t'aimer._

_Mais j'ai envie de te transmettre mes sentiments_

_Alors je les murmure au ciel bleu._

_Je t'aime tellement !_

Je regarde ce ciel si bleu. Je pense encore à toi. Comment ne pourrais-je pas t'aimer ? Tu es mon premier amour. Il dure depuis douze ans. Je ne peux l'oublier. Je ne peux _t_'oublier. On m'a dit que si on pensait fort à la personne qu'on aime, elle finissait par le ressentir. C'était un mensonge. J'ai beau dire que je t'aime au vent, il ne te l'apporte pas. Même si je suis seul, je continuerai toujours à nourrir la flamme de mon amour pour toi. J'en souffre et je le sais. C'est parce que je t'aime que je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire subir cela. Je crois bien que c'est depuis que tu m'as sauvé que je t'aime. Mon cœur t'a t-il peut-être toujours attendu.

_Je te regarde de si près._

_Mais pourquoi sommes-nous juste amis ?_

_Mes sentiments auront beau être forts_

_Je n'arrive pas à te les transmettre_

_Tu ne comprends pas_

_Je t'aime tellement !_

Même si nous ne nous voyons pas pendant les heures de cours, j'ai la chance de t'observer à la sortie. Nous prenons le même chemin pour rentrer. Je rougis en ta présence, j'ai chaud et je reste près de toi malgré notre différence d'âge. Mais tu restes aveugle. La terre et le ciel. Riku et Sora. J'aime avoir cette pensée. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne représentais pas le ciel. Mais tu as insisté en disant que je portais bien mon prénom. Tu es idiot. Je te répète que je ne peux pas être le ciel si tu n'es pas ma terre. Tu rigoles en pensant sans doute que je plaisante. Tu ne comprendras jamais mes sentiments, hein ? Quel idiot... Même aveugle de mes sentiments, je t'aime.


End file.
